swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Master
You are skilled at wielding a variety of weapons and can wield choice weapons with deadly precision and force. This talent tree is only available to Elite Troopers. Controlled Burst Saga Edition Core Rules|page=212}} Your penalty when making an autofire attack or using the Burst Fire feat is reduced to −2. In addition, if you brace an autofire-only weapon, you have no penalty on your attack roll. Exotic Weapon Mastery Saga Edition Core Rules|page=212}} You are considered proficient with any exptic weapon, even if you don’t possess the appropriate Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat. Extended Threat When using a ranged weapon eligible to make attacks of opportunity, you threaten all squares within a 2 square radius. Prerequisites: Weapon Proficiency and Weapon Focus with weapon used. Ferocious Assault Once per encounter, when making an autofire attack, you can treat the attack as a 6 square cone. Making this attack consumes 20 shots from the weapon’s power pack. Prerequisites: BAB +12, Controlled Burst. Greater Devastating Attack Saga Edition Core Rules|page=212}} Choose a single exotic weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient. Whenever you make a successful attack against a target using the chosen exotic weapon or a weapon from the chosen weapon group, you treat your target’s damage threshold as if it were 10 points lower when determining the result of the attack. This replaces the effects of the Devastating Attack talent. Prerequisites: Greater Weapon Focus (chosen weapon group), Devastating Attack, Weapon Focus (chosen weapon group). Greater Penetrating Attack Saga Edition Core Rules|page=212}} Choose a single exotic weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient. Whenever you make a successful attack against a target using the chosen exotic weapon or a weapon from the chosen weapon group, you treat your target’s damage reduction as if it were 10 points lower when determining the result of the attack. This replaces the effects of the Penetratating Attack talent. Prerequisites: Greater Weapon Focus (chosen weapon group), Penetrating Attack, Weapon Focus (chosen weapon group). Greater Weapon Focus Saga Edition Core Rules|page=212}} Choose one exotic weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient. You gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls with the chosen exotic weapon or a weapon from the chosen weapon group. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by the Weapon Focus feat. You must be proficient with the weapon to gain this benefit. You may select this talent miltiple times. Each time you selct this talent, it applies to a different exotic weapon or weapon group. Prerequisite: Weapon Focus (chosen weapon group). Greater Weapon Specialization Saga Edition Core Rules|page=212}} Choose one exotic weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient excluding lightsabers. You gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls with the chosen exotic weapon or a weapon from the chosen weapon group. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by the Weapon Specialization talent. You must be proficient with the weapon to gain this benefit. You may select this talent miltiple times. Each time you selct this talent, it applies to a different exotic weapon or weapon group. Prerequisites: Greater Weapon Focus (chosen weapon group), Weapon Focus (chsen weapon group), Weapon Specialization (chosen weapon group). Multiattack Proficiency (heavy weapons) Saga Edition Core Rules|page=212}} Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of heavy weapon as a full attack action, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2. You can take this talent multiple times; each time you take this talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by an additional 2. Multiattack Proficiency (rifles) Saga Edition Core Rules|page=212}} Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of rifle as a full attack action, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2. You can take this talent multiple times; each time you take this talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by an additional 2. Multiattack Proficiency (simple weapons) When you make multiple attacks with any type of simple weapon as a full attack action, you reduce the penalty to your attack rolls by 2. You can take this talent multiple times; each time you take this talent, you reduce the penalty to your attack rolls by an additional 2. Two-For-One Throw As a standard action, you can throw two weapons simultaneously. Both weapons target the same enemy or target square and are thrown with one hand. Make separate attack rolls for each weapon, each a t a −10 penalty. The weapons must be similar, such as two grenadelike objects or two knives, and they must be no larger than one size category smaller than you. The attack cannot exceed short range (typicaly 8 squares). Prerequisites: Weapon Focus (simple weapons), Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Galaxy at War Category:Unknown Regions